This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Research Support Program (RSP) was initiated during Y04 to further improve the research activities at the Network Research Institutions (NRIs). The RSP funds ($25,000 per NRI) were provided in addition to the funds for individual NRI research projects. The program is administered locally by NRI Project Investigators and one or more administrators/financial officers to form a three member committee. RSP funds are designated to cover costs for two Summer Research Interns (stipend and supplies), travel, use of centralized core facilities, and faculty training and development. Funds may be used for students or faculty members who are not NRI Project Investigators for research activities related to the area of biomedical sciences. In Y06, RSP monies were provided to Alderson-Broaddus College, Fairmont State University, West Liberty State University, West Virginia State University and Wheeling Jesuit University.